Kingdom Hospital: A second chance
by The Midnight Fox
Summary: Lo Dannin is brought into the old kingdom by an accident and Anubis' intervention. What will happen when she crosses paths with Paul? Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so this is a kingdom hospital piece that was just itching to get out of my head. There's going to be a lot of different things going on in this story. It is goign to be a paul based love story. I really like his character and wanted to do something that happens around the same time as the show. Mary had her story, now it's time for Pauls. We'll see how it develops as it goes on.

I own no one in this story but Lo. All other characters belong to their respective owners as as I make no money off this story, please don't sue me!

That said, enjoy the story.

**Kingdom Hospital: A Second Chance**

Lo Dannin walked down the empty streets and quickened her step. This was not the best end of town even during the day and she was later getting back to the orphanage than she intended. Not that anyone would would really give a damn where she had been, they didn't care about anything. Unfortunately, that also meant that they would lock the doors on her if she didn't make it back in about 20 minutes. She had slept outside on the grounds before and it wasn't fun to have the maintenance man wake you up with the end of a broom. She pulled her jacket tighter against the autumn chill and noticed some men loitering up ahead. There were 3 of them, leaning against the light pole. She turned her eyes to the ground and hoped they would ignore her. No such luck!

"Hey pretty girl," One said as she passed. Another moved into her path.

'Why the hurry," he said, grinning dangerously into her face.

"Let me by please," Lo said, trying for politeness. It had worked in other situations like this. There were no cops anywhere around, she was on her own.

"See, we can't really do that," Said the third, blocking her into what had become a human triangle.

"Not until you pay the toll."

She pulled her jacket in tighter, pulling her book into her chest.

"I...don't have any m-money," She stammered as they closed in.

"Who said we wanted money,"

Then they grabbed her, the second, shorter man pinning her arms behind her and pulling her into a dark alley. Their laughter trailed after her and then there was darkness.

When she opened her eyes, she gasped at the pain that seemed to lace up and down her body. She could barely move, her head ached horribly. Her eyes darted around and caught sight of a streetlight blinking a few yards away. She watched, feeling vaguely confused, as the light changed from red, to green, to yellow, and back again. She tried to raise herself up and found that her body wouldn't respond. She opened her mouth to call for help and a gurgling, choking sound came out instead. She couldn't remember what had happened. She was heading back to Shawn Acres and...then nothing. Now she was lying on her side in the street with the asphalt digging into her cheek, it felt like she had been hit by a car.

_"That's because you were." _

She heard someone speak and tried to turn her head and look upward.

"_Lay still, Lo."_

The voice had come from above her, she managed to turn her head just enough to see who spoke . A man crouched next to her. He had long black hair and green eyes, he was wearing some kind of leather biker jacket.

_"You're in bad shape, I don't envy you those injuries."_

His mouth wasn't moving but she could hear his voice as clear as day

"Who are you," Lo tried to open her mouth and ask but it didn't want to work. It didn't matter, he answered her anyway.

_"Different things to different people, but for now consider me...a pal."_

She would have shaken her head if she could, in the end she had to settle for narrowing her eyes in confusion.

_"Am I dying," _She asked him, trying to make sense of something that made no sense. The pain was increasing, she couldn't see his face as well now.

_"Not yet but you will. I can help you but I need your help in return."_

she hissed at the pain that was now racing up and down her legs, now she knew why some people wanted to die.

_"What...what do you want me to do?"_ She asked apprehensively. She blinked to clear her eyes and when she opened them, the man was gone. In his place was a giant anteater that blinked down at her. Was she delusional? Were her injuries so bad that she was seeing things?

_"In good time," _The creature said in the mans voice. He grabbed onto the back of her jacket with teeth that didn't belong in an anteaters mouth and began to pull her down the empty street.

_"Just remember, If you want me to do you a solid then you need to do me a solid in return."_

The creature pulled her along for what seemed like hours but was probably only a few minutes. Then seemed to deposit her in a parking lot. It stood on it's hind legs and looked down into her face.

_"I do you a solid, you do me a solid. That's how it works."_

Then it was gone, and she was alone again. Lo whimpered a little as a wailing noise reached her ears. Then there was the screeching of tires and the closing of a door. Another mans face peered down into hers and asked if she was all right. Her eyes saw his uniform before she passed out. It said "Kingdom Hospital EMT."

When Lo opened her eyes again, the pain was gone but she didn't seem to be in any hospital. She found herself lying in the hallway of an abandoned corridor. The walls were filthy and dingy, with cobwebs hanging from anything that wasn't nailed to the ground. She pushed to her knees and found that she was wearing one of those flimsy hospital gowns. Her hands looked ungodly pale as she held them up in front of her face.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I" She screamed into the empty hallway. There was no answer, only the echo of her cry. She pushed to her feet and turned in circles. What the hell kind of hospital was this? Lo began to walk down the corridor in hopes of finding a way out but it seemed to go on forever, twisting and turning, room after room of abandoned equipment. Where had that Anteater taken her.

Anteater? God, it sounded stupid even in her own mind. As she walked she sang lightly to herself, humming a favorite tune from an equally favorite musical. The familiarity of the song helped ease her trepidation. She walked through room after room, there was no other sign of life anywhere. She found a shower with water that ran black when she turned it on, a row of lockers hanging on their hinges, even a few old clothes but not another living soul. She was about to give up in despair when she heard a voice behind her.

"Lost shortimer?"

She whirled around and came face to face with the man she had seen while lying in the street. He looked different though, his hair was shorter and his skin paler. It was the same face but yet...not the same.

"Is it you?" She asked quietly, He smirked at her in an ugly way.

"I doubt you were looking for me," He said, circling her like a predator. "I'm not the kind of person people go looking for."

"Who are you?" Lo asked,turning with him. without warning, he lunged forward and grabbed her by the neck. He brought his face close to hers and spoke through his teeth.

"If I wanted you to know my name I would have given it by now. All you need know is that I am law here, and you, my girl, have broken it."

"How," she whispered. "I don't even know where here is."

He let out an insane, derisive laugh and began to push her backwards toward a set of double doors. Her back thumped against it.

"This is hell," He said nonchalantly, then shoved her forcefully through the doors.

Well, that's all for chapter 1, I hope you enjoyed it. reviews are welcome, as always!


	2. The Devil Wears White

so heres Chapter 2 of the story, which I had to write twice since I accidentally deleted the first draft. It's kinda violent which surprised me as I was writing but it seems to work for the story. Not much else to say really, tell me what you think.

**The Devil Wears White**

The boy and an older man were trying to strap her down to a metal table. Lo fought them for all she was worth but it did her little good. They were stronger than they looked. She screamed and bucked, turned and fought, but still they managed to strap her down. Lo turned to the boy that shared a face with the creature she had seen outside and gave him pleading eyes.

"Why are you doing this," She begged, "I've never done anything to you."

He grabbed her by the face in a rough grip, bringing his eyes down to level with hers.

"Oh, Shortimer but you have. You and all your kind!" His voice was bitter and his eyes were full of righteous anger.

"It is my right and my privilege."

He released her and walked away as the older man came back. He was carrying a tray that was covered with a white cloth. A devil wearing white; She thought to herself, had she been in any other situation she might have laughed.

"Please let me go," She asked as he laid the tray down on an old, rusty cart. He smiled at her serenely and adjusted his glasses.

"Don't worry my dear," he said with an odd accent, "I will soon take all the pain away."

He pulled the cloth off the tray to reveal an array of sharp and nasty looking tools. He pulled a long needle off the tray and jabbed it into her arm. Lo hissed in pain and suddenly found herself unable to move. The doctor turned back to his tray for another tool and Lo began to scream.

Paul Morlock stood back and watched as Dr. Gottreich did what he did best. Normally, he would have tried to help but today he wasn't much in the mood. He pulled up a chair and sat in it, watching as Lola Mercedes Dannin paid the toll. According to the doctors she had come in on a random hit and run, but that was only part of her injuries. Not that he cared how she got here. No one in the living world would miss her. Another 16 year old orphan from Shawn Acres, just another drop of water in the river. Fresh meat for the doctor and a new plaything for him, who says Christmas only comes once a year?

Still, this session was doing nothing for him. Usually it was like a spectators sport but not today. In fact, he felt almost uncomfortable. He let the doctor play for a while,listened to the girl scream and grew bored. Maybe if he had his own turn with her it would lighten that boredom a bit. He went over to the table as Gottreich was pulling out a rusty looking scalpel and laid a hand on the mans shoulder.

"Dr. Gottreich, aren't you forgetting something." He asked with an evil smirk. "It's time for Joan's 'appointment'."

Joan was one of his favorite test subjects and had been a resident of the old kingdom since the 70's. She was quite mad and the doctor hoped to test the limits of that madness. He smiled down at Lo as if he hadn't just finished torturing her and picked up his tray.

"We'll pick this up later my dear," He said kindly and walked through the double doors.

Paul watched him go then turned and planted his arms on either side of the paralyzed girl, looking into her face. She looked back at him defiantly and he realized that she was actually very pretty. All long dark hair, high cheek bones, and brown eyes. The eyes were the part that drew you in and he saw fire in those eyes. Oh she was angry now, if he looked hard enough he could almost make out lightening flashing behind her irises. He dragged her from the table and worked her over for that small bit of defiance. It was easy since she could barely move. Lo didn't scream once, not once as he knocked her around. She had screamed for the doctor but not for him, An act that infuriated him. He tossed her to the ground and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

From her place on the floor, Lo began to laugh. It had a nice rich sound that, at that moment, he couldn't stand. He picked her up by her hair and made her look at him. He had avoided marring her face for reasons he couldn't explain. He had been ready more than once to knock her a good one but every time he got close he couldn't do it.

"What the hell are you laughing at," He demanded, pulling on her hair. She just laughed harder.

"If this is hell then it is horribly underrated." She told him, then her face changed and she brought a hand up and placed it on his cheek.

"You have...such beautiful eyes," She told him with the strangest look in her eyes. He backhanded her hard to get her away from him and she fell to the floor in a heap where she lay unmoving. He stood above her with his chest heaving and felt vaguely sick. What had she just done to him. God help him but he felt...He didn't even know.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU," He screamed at her prone form. Of course she didn't answer.

Paul gulped loudly and shook his head. He needed to get out of here and away from her. Get away from whatever it was she just did. Still, he couldn't leave her lying in the pain room either, she might escape. He heaved her over one shoulder and carried her like a sack of potatoes into the patient room. He strapped her down to a moldy bed and made the bounds extra tight for good measure. Then he got as far away from her has he could.

_"Poor Lo,"_ A little girls voice pulled Lo out of the darkness. "_Can't we help her Antibus?"_

_'"Not yet Mary,"_ A familiar voice replied. "_She still has a part to play."_

_"But they hurt her, it isn't fair."_

Lo opened her eyes slowly and painfully, blinking to bring things into view. A young girl blinked back at her from the bed side. She wore a tattered dress and a bell was hanging from her neck. By her side was the Anteater that Lo had seen earlier.

"Who are you," She asked groggily, her voice sounded harsh to her own ears.

"My name is Mary," The little girl said as she laid a hand on the creatures back. "And this is Antibus"

"I know who he is," She said angrily as she struggled against the straps. She looked at the creature through narrowed eyes.

"Why did you bring me here?" She demanded.

_"Because they need you," _ He said, standing on his hind legs and making himself impossibly tall. He gestures around the room with his head. She looked around at a sea of terrified and vacant faces. A few people milled about talking to themselves, other laid in beds and stared into space.

"How can I get them out of here when I can't even help myself?"

_"I never said you needed to help them escape, they can do that themselves. You need to call them back?"_

The creature returned to all fours and he and the girl turned to leave.

"Wait, I don't understand. How do I do that?" She cried "_Do what you do best."_ Then he was gone and she was alone.

Do what she did best? What did that mean? The only thing she ever did well was sing and how would that help. Before all this she was supposed to be in a musical, Her favorite musical actually. The company was going to take her away if she did well. Away from Maine and Shawn Acres, give her a new life. She looked at the faces of those around her and sighed. What good could she do them? Still it was worth a shot, at least it wouldn't hurt them worse. She hoped this all turned out to be a very bad dream. Feeling more than a little foolish, she opened her mouth and began to sing.


	3. When Song Filled The Air

Ok, so heres chapter 3 and I guess I should clear something up. The fact that I have her singing from Les mis really doesn't mean anything. It could just as easily been any other play. It's just what i've been listening to and a few songs seemed to work for what I was trying to do.

I should also mention that i do not Own Les Miserables in any way. It is the work of Victor Hugo and the music belong to Claude-Michel Schönberg, Cameron Mackintosh, and Herbert Kretzner.

Again ,I ask everyone to not sue me.

That said, enjoy...

_**When Song Filled the Air**_

_"There is a castle on a cloud_

_I like to go there in my sleep_

_there aren't any floors for me to sweep_

_not in my castle on a cloud"_

The song had started out soft and low, the notes carrying through the room slowly. Then as it reached the ears of the other patients that were milling about something changed. The air in the room seemed charged. Those that had withdrawn into themselves seemed to turn their heads in Lo's direction and those that were pacing suddenly stopped. Heads turned to study her as her voice grew stronger and louder, spilling out into the old kingdom. Then they were moving to the side of her bed, drawn it seemed to the sound of her voice.

**Dr Hook and Mrs. Druse**

In the new Kingdom, Sally Druse rode in an elevator with Dr. Hook, trying to get him to understand what was happening in the kingdom.

"Now Listen," She was saying as the elevator climbed. "You'll hear a child crying."

Dr Hook listened with skepticism, not really expecting to hear anything at all. Still, there were strange things going on in the hospital. He could humor the old woman for a little while. Then there was a faint cry from above, almost lost under the creaking gears of the elevator. He reached out and hit the emergency stop button. The elevator grinded to a halt and he could hear her. It did sound like there was a young child sobbing on top of the elevator.

"Do you believe me now," the old woman asked, a little petulantly. "That is the sound o-"

She stopped when another sound began to reach their ears, a different sound entirely. It was the sound of singing. The voice was lovely and light, and yet the song was sad.

_"I know a place where no ones lost_

_I know where a place where no one cries_

_crying at all is not allowed,_

_not in my castle on a cloud"_

Dr. Hook and Mrs. Druse looked at each other with wide eyes. The child's crying had stopped with the music. Hook looked back up toward the opening in the ceiling with narrowed eyes.

"What is that?" Sally asked him and he shook his head.

"You tell me, you're the psychic," he responded, then looked back at her with a loopy grin. "Either you're right about this place being haunted or someone is having a Les Miserables revival in the elevator shaft."

"Les Miserables?" She asked, giving him an odd look.

"That's what that song was from, it's a musical." He told her as Oto's voice came over the loud speaker, asking if they were all right.

"I know what it's from," Sally Druse said, still giving him that odd look. '"I'm just surprised you do."

Dr. Hook just looked embarrassed and busied himself trying to climb up into the elevator shaft.

**In The Basement**

"Did you hear the song," Crysta said as she handed a dish to Abel.

"Yes," He answered with a smile. "Someone new is in the old kingdom."

"Will She be able to help?"Crysta asked, "Will she heal them?"

"She will if they'll let her."

Then they giggled as the hospital began to shake.

**The Old Kingdom**

Like the other souls, Paul Morlock was drawn back to the patients corridors by the voice. It was like a pulling in his stomach, drawing him in like a magnet. He stopped himself at the door by sheer force of will and peeked through a small crack to see where the singing was coming from. The new girl, Lo, was surrounded by the other patients so that he couldn't see her. Somehow he knew it was her voice, and it seemed to glide over his skin and burrow into it. It felt like it was reaching inside him and turning everything upside down. He fell to his knees outside the door and grabbed his head as that voice rushed around inside him. It was everywhere, in his head, his ears, he couldn't escape from it. Something in him that had been buried seemed to be fighting it's way to the surface, but he didn't know what. He forced his head up when a light caught his eyes, it was spilling out of the room. He squinted to see better and found the room engulfed in light. Then the song ended and the light went with it. Lo was alone in the room, the other patients were just gone. He struggled to his feet and pushed his way into the room. Lo lay there wide eyed, confused.

"What did you do," He demanded, feeling strange and weak. He stumbled over to her bed and fell against the wall.

"What did you do to them, to me.. " He slid down onto the floor, looking up at her. She looked down at him and shook her head.

"I have no Idea."

Paul looked up into her face as if he had seen her for the first time. To him, she seemed to be glowing as if there were candles under her skin. She was beautiful. She was...she was..good god, what had she done to him?


	4. The Girl From Shawn Acres

Well, I've only had on person review this story but that one person seems to like it so I will continue along. I love the part with Dr. Jesse James simply because i wanted an excuse to use the morning air line. Does anyone even know what operation morning air was? I never did figure that out.

I don't think theres much to explain here, other than that Paul is slowly gaining a conscience. It will come out more an more in later chapters and in different ways. I wanted to explore hoe a character like paul would deal with that, how it would feel. so here is chapter 4 in all it's glory...

**The Girl From Shawn Acres**

Lo looked down at the boy over the side of the bed with a surprising amount of concern, considering he had been torturing her a few hours before. Strange again that she didn't begrudge him that, by all rights she should have. From her vantage point he looked sick and weak, and it was somehow her fault.

"Are you all right," She asked as his head turned this way an that, as if he were dizzy and trying to clear his head.

"You," He looked up at her accusingly. "What are you?"

Lo looked at him sadly, her face seeming to fall. There was a completely different look to her eyes now than the anger or even fear he had seen earlier.

"Nothing," She replied quietly, "Just another orphan."

Paul took in her sad expression and, maybe for the first time in 135 years, he felt guilty. There was no accounting for the feeling, It was just there in his chest making it ache.

"Hey," He started to say something that might have been comforting if a familiar voice hadn't interrupted.

"Boy," Gottreich's voice was coming closer through the double doors up ahead.

"Where have you run off to now?"

"Here," Paul called, his eyes leaving Lo's face. She, for her part looked at the doors with fear.

"I told you to stay in the pain room, when will you learn to listen." He said, coming into the room. Paul could hear the doctors footsteps as he stepped into the nearly empty patient quarters.

"PAUL," He roared, making Lo jump. "WHERE ARE MY PATIENTS!"

"Gone," Paul called and heard the footsteps moving quickly in his direction. The doctor came around the bed and looked ready to spit nails. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Paul.

"What happened to you, boy," Gottreich asked, "what has happened here?"

"Her," Paul pointed at Lo as the doctor helped him to his feet. "She did something. She has some kind of power here."

"I didn't do anything," She said, sounding offended. "And even if I did, what you did to those people must have been horrible. If they escaped, good for them."

Paul leaned heavily against the doctor as he and Lo stared into each others eyes. He should have told Gottreich about the singing but, something about her was stopping him. Their eyes held fast to one another in a silent conversation or confrontation. She seemed to be daring him to tell and he was daring her to make him. It was a look that did not escape the doctor.

"Boy," He said, shaking him until paul looked at him. "Do not look at her too long, lest she get you too. Come, some time in the tanks should help."

He started to lead the young man away but looked over his shoulder at Lo. She met his look squarely.

"When I come back, you and I will spend some time together my girl." He looked back to where he was walking but kept talking to her.

"And we'll see if your 'power' will save you then."

**The New Kingdom**

"Ah, Dr. Hook," Jesse James said as the young doctor came into his office. "How are you enjoying our fresh morning air?"

The man humored him with a smile but got right to the point.

"I need to talk to you about the new arrival," Hook said as he closed the door behind him.

"Yes, the Shawn Acres girl," He replied, rummaging through a stash of buttons on his desk. "Nasty business I hear."

"Yeah, yeah it is," Hook replied, "Look, we really need to keep her in intensive care and I had a room ready but Steg..." He stopped and tried to find a polite way to say the man was being an ass. He wanted to put her in with Peter Rickman but Steg had ordered a convict be placed there. Then, to make matters worse, he had her rerouted to an out-patient waiting area and the nurses were having a horrible time fitting all the equipment in that she needed.

"Stegman doesn't understand the situation," He finished with as little bitterness in his voice as he could. "The suicide victim is out of the woods, if we could move him to another area of the hospital I know we could place her in there. It would be easier for me to treat them both that way."

Jesse held a button out to Dr. Hook and smiled.

"Lovely aren't they, just arrived this morning. I know 'Operation Morning Air' will be a great success."

Hook stared at him a moment before taking the button. Jesse sat back in his chair and folded his hands on his stomach.

"This girl, she's that badly injured," He asked. Hook nodded.

"Multiple fractures, head trauma, not to mention the rape. She needs to be monitored closely. The man in Rickman's room does not need to be around other patients."

The man was quiet and thoughtful a moment then nodded.

"All right then, I'll get you the authorization you need. Leave it to me!

"Thank you, Sir," Hook said with an inward sign. Then they did the sign of the keepers and Hook left feeling like he might be able to actually get something done.

**The Saline Tanks**

Paul laid on his back in the tank and tried not to think about Lo. Unfortunately, She seemed to be the only thing he was thinking about. Her and his damn guilt over the look in her eyes back in the patient rooms. With that guilt seemed to come more guilt about everything he had done to her since she arrived. He had spent so much time burying his conscience that having it blown to the surface was doing him no favors. The girl was trouble, in more ways than one. He should put her out of his mind.

_"Doesn't work that way,"_ A voice said from outside the tank. He turned, startled to find Mary and her damn Anteater looking in at him.

"And what would you know about it, flea bag," He asked, slamming his palms against the glass in anger. They were the last people he wanted to see.

_"She's her for a reason, you shouldn't forget about her."_

"Butt out monster," He sneered through the glass. "That'd be my advice."

Mary placed a hand on the creatures neck and he turned to look at her.

"Gottriech's hurting her again," The little girl looked stricken, and for a moment so did Paul. Something that didn't go unnoticed by the anteater.

_"She'll change things for you, if you let her," _The creature said, looking at him through one eye.

"Who says I want things to change," Paul replied.

_"You want to be free of Gottreich, don't you?"_

Paul said nothing. It was true, he did want to be free of the old man, but he didn't see how Lo could do that. He didn't even know what she had done earlier that day. He wasn't going to admit anything to the creature before him.

_"This is your chance Paul, the only second chance you will get. Like it or not, She's it."_

They walked out of the room, leaving him to these new thoughts.

**The Pain Room**

The doctor caused her pain on levels she didn't know existed. It seemed to go beyond the kind of pain someone felt on the surface. It reached deep inside you and pulled everything out in a bunch. He was merciless and he never tired, the pain went on for hours. She would pass out only to wake up to more of the same. Over an over and over again.

"YOU PITIFUL MAN," she screamed at one point. "IS THIS HOW YOU GET YOUR JOLLYS."

He ignored her and jammed a needle in her arm. The room swam and then there was fresh pain. He punished her for whatever he thought she had done, he punished her for Paul, he punished her because he was bored. There was no end to the punishment she received at his hands. It didn't end that day, or the next. One night, Gottreich threw her back into her bed and didn't even bother to strap her down. He knew she couldn't move. Her blurry vision showed her movement in the room but she couldn't seem to discern any shapes. She no longer cared what was in the room. All this time and she hadn't died, maybe what was in the room would kill her. Something looked into her face, two small pairs of brown eyes."

"Lo," a little girls voice was talking. Lo couldn't answer, she felt herself slipping away.

"Antibus," the girl sounded panicked. "Antibus, she's fading..."

It was the last thing she heard before the world faded in a wash of color.


	5. The Fade And The Glow

Well, I seem to have gotten into the habit of updating this thing once a day. I'm actually enjoying writing this a lot. Hopefully, others out there are enjoying it as well.

**The Fade And The Glow**

Dr. Gottreich's experiments had gotten more creative after his death. Since he could no longer test how long people could stay alive he moved on to testing the limits of sanity. The dead cannot die again, but like the living they can lose hope. They can wither and they can go insane. A soul may not be able to die again, but they could begin to diminish. It was usually a slow process, with the soul first fading. The ones that Gottreich had worked on initially were now no more than little balls of blue light. He kept them in jars in the very back of the pain room, in a sort of office. They were small, glowing specks on dusty shelves.

Paul Morlock took one such jar off the shelf and studied it. He had seen the process a few times, though it took a while to get to this point. Gottreich was in a quandary as to what to do once they achieved what he called 'The glow.' They could no longer be experimented on, how can one hurt a light. So he kept them here, until he figured it out.

Was this going to be Lo's fate as well? Ending up in jar, another light on the shelf. Paul put the jar back and angrily punched the wall next to it. God damn her for making him feel this way. He used to not care, it used to be easy. Now here he was with her face burned into his eyes, staring at a shelf full of lights. The saline tanks had restored his power but that was all it did. Everything he had gone in with was still there. He still had the anteaters words crawling around in his head about the girl and his 'second chance'. He was no closer to figuring out what that meant then he was before.

The tinkling of a bell behind him, drew his head around.

"I'm not in the mood, brat," He said sullenly. "Go away before I forget to be nice."

The little girl didn't turn to go, but placed one hand unconsciously over her bell.

"It's Lo," she said in her tiny voice. "She's fading."

That got his attention quickly enough. He grabbed the kid by the front of her dress and all but slammed her against the wall.

"What do you mean she's fading," He demanded, as the child struggled. "She hasn't been here long enough for that to happen."

"She is, she is," The little girl cried, trying to get out of his grip. "Gottreich hasn't left her alone since you went to the tanks."

"It's not possible," He spat. "You're lying."

"I'm not, go see for yourself."

A battle of different emotions crossed his face as he looked into hers. Then he dropped the child and all but ran from the room.

**The Parking lot**

"Uh Oh," Crysta said as she and Abel walked away from Stegman's car with their spray paint bottles.

"The new girls in trouble."

"Maybe," Abel responded, looking at her sideways. "The bad boy can help."

"Is he good now," She asked, curiously. They stopped walking and faced each other.

"We'll see, love changes everything." Then they giggled as they walked back toward the hospital.

**The Patients Quarters Of The Old Kingdom**

Paul nearly skidded into the patients quarters trying to break from a run. They were empty, save for Lo, who lay sprawled on her stomach in a bed a few yards in front of him. One arm dangled off the side which the anteater was nudging with his nose. Paul ran to the bed and turned her over, brushing the hair out of her face and looking for the signs of the fade. All ghosts were pale but the fade gave them a snowy look, like someone had covered them in paint. First they would turn white, from toes to the roots of their hair. Then they would start to disappear. Paul could see the tinge of white starting on the girls toes and fingers. It was even starting to spread a little into her hair. It gave her dark hair a 'Bride of Frankenstein' look.

"Lo," He said loudly, shaking her by the shoulders. "Lo!"

_"She can't hear you," _The creature told him simply. "_She's stopped listening."_

Paul pointed a long finger in the creatures face, his eyes were angry.

"You bring her back, I know you have the power."

The creature reared up into his face, baring teeth. He backed off from it.

_"Why should I do you any solids," _It asked angrily. "_You've done nothing in return for me."_

Paul looked back at Lo's face and swallowed his temper. Everything else he had done aside, he didn't want this for her. A little voice inside started yelling at him.

**"What did you want then?"** It seemed to ask.

**"You brought her here, you beat her. What has changed?"**

He reached a hand out and touched her face with the tips of his fingers, then pulled them away as if she's burned him. He had no answers.

"What do you want me to do," He asked the creature, quietly. "What will it take?"

The anteater lowered himself to the floor and looked up at the girl on the bed. Mary walked around Paul and went to stand, silently, by the creatures side. It looked at her then up at Paul, who's eyes were still on the girl's face.

_"Gottreichs other experiments, the ones like her. I want them freed."_

Paul laughed his old derisive laugh and looked at the creature squarely.

"What am I supposed to do, dump them outside, let them fly away? You'd have better luck doing it yourself."

_"When the times comes, you'll know what to do. In return, we help you with her."_

Paul couldn't believe he was bargaining with them for anything, let alone a girl. It was foolhardy and he wasn't often a fool, in spite of popular opinion.

"Done," he said raggedly.

_"Fine, follow me." _ The anteater said, heading for the door.

"Where are we going," Paul asked skeptically.

_"Somewhere away from Gottreich, now bring the girl and follow me."_

Paul cursed under his breath at the situation he had just gotten himself into. He gathered the girl into his arms and carried her after them like a baby. Only two days ago he had carried her over one shoulder like a sack of potatoes, now he carried her carefully. Holding her tightly to his chest as he followed Mary and her creature down the hall.

**The Presidential Suite**

The girl from Shawn Acres was brought into the Presidential Suite as Natalie Rickman was coming out of the bathroom. She placed her hands on her hips and regarded Carrie with annoyance.

"Another one, I thought this was a private room."

The girl smiled patiently as she checked the IV and Heart monitors.

"Sorry Mrs Rickman, but it was Hooks orders. Your husband and this girl are his 2 biggest cases."

Natalie Rickman walked over and looked into the girls face, Then she looked at Carrie with wide eyes.

"My god, she's just a kid. What happened?"

Carrie looked at the girls sadly and sighed.

"The kinds of things that shouldn't happen to someone her age. If you'll excuse me, I need to check your husbands vitals."

The nurse walked to the other side of the room, leaving Natalie Rickman to puzzle it over on her own.


	6. Hello Green Eyes

Ok, so for this chapter we get a little bit of Lo's past. I had fun writing this despite the fact that I didn't like it at first. The second time i read it I liked the scene better. Thanks everyone for the reviews. Hop you like this chapter too..

**Hello Green Eyes**

**The Corridors Of The Old Kingdom**

Paul followed Mary and the Anteater down the dingy corridors of the old kingdom with Lo laying prone in his arms. Her head rested against his neck and she seemed impossibly light. She made no sound, no movement, the jostling motions of his stride seemed to have no effect on her. They walked for what seemed like forever, going into a part of the kingdom that he didn't even know existed. Up ahead he could see light, something that was never very strong in the old hospital. This light was odd, peach colored. It spilled through a set of double doors inlaid with stained glass.

"Where are we," He asked, coming up short. "I've never seen this part of the hospital."

_"It was an Arboretum,"_ The creature replied, pushing the doors open with his weight. _"And you wouldn't have, you spent most of your physical time here in Isolation."_

Paul opened his mouth to say something sarcastic but nothing came out. It was true, he was in Isolation most of the time while alive. The Arboretum was reserved for the calmer patients and he never quite fit that stereotype.

He carried Lo through the double doors and found himself in what was once an indoor garden. The peach light spilled in through the doomed glass above. Sweden-Borgian sunlight at it's best. He never got to see it much, but even he had to admit it was pretty. Even if he never said it out loud.

_"Bring her here," _The creature said, stopping in the brightest patch of sunlight. Paul walked over and lowered the girl to the dusty floor. The fade had spread more, now creeping up her arms and legs. Paul stood back from her and looked to the creature for instruction.

"Now what?"

_"Now you call her back,"_ It replied, simply. Sitting back on it's haunches.

"And how do you propose I do that," He demanded harshly. Mary and the creature looked at each other for a moment before she looked up at him.

"Do you love her," The little girl asked. Paul was startled by the question and couldn't find an answer, not even an ugly one.

"Love helps, souls need comfort." She explained, taking in his startled expression.

Love had not crossed his mind in all this, it was a word he hadn't heard in longer than he could remember. The girl had affected him deeply but he was hesitant to declare it love. Besides, even if he did love her, how was he supposed to call her back with it? He didn't even know what to do with it now.

_"Only you can do this, you're the one who wanted her saved. Do what comes natural."_

Paul sat down cross-legged next to Lo and tried to decide what might work. Mary had mentioned comfort but he didn't exactly know how to give comfort. He had received so little the past few years he had forgotten what it meant. Singing had worked for her with the other patients, but he was no singer. He might be a crazy son of a bitch but he knew that singing was not within his talents. He took the girl in his arms again and pulled her close, bringing her against his chest like a small child. He looked down into her face and started to rock with her. Memories came back to him of being very young and held in his mothers arms. He remembered a rocking chair and a hummed tune, and a far away memory of warmth. Before he knew what was happening, a humming started in his throat. He rocked with her and hummed the lullaby his mother used to hum for him. At first there was no reaction but deep inside Lo, a spark of consciousness responded.

**Childhood**

Lo was in a familiar home, watching her 6 year old self practice voice lessons. It was the family that had cared for her for the first few years of her life, they had been decent people. She remembered this moment, it was when she lost the only family she ever knew. Things seemed to happen when she sang as a child, odd things. She watched in sadness as things began to shake and tremble, items began to fly about the room. She watched her 6 year old self scream as pictures flew off the walls and furniture skidded across the room. She watched the family run in, yelling.

That was the moment the music stopped. Until now. She had sung in the patients corridors and the people had disappeared. She was beginning to face the realization that she was probably dead. No nightmare could go on for this long. Lo turned her head away, She didn't want to relive this.

_"Look Lo, see,"_ A voice said behind her. She whirled around to find the man who had stood over her in the road.

_"You have to see Lo," _He told her and pointed. She slowly turned to where his finger was pointing.

_"You have to see to understand."_

Around the child version of herself there were three people. They were elderly, with the arms open, as if someone were getting ready to hug them. Between them was a small light that was steadily growing larger. Out of that light seemed to come the wind that was wrecking havoc on the room. As she watched the light exploded with a brilliance that had her covering her eyes. When she looked up again, everything was black. No more childhood home, nothing.

That event was not in her memory. She remembered the wind suddenly stopping. Her adoptive family looking at her as though she were a monster. This would happen repeatedly everytime she sang. A few weeks later she was delivered to Shawn Acres with little explanation and had been there since, it was when the music stopped for her. Lo curled into a ball in that darkness and cried, she didn't want to remember anymore.

Then, out of the darkness came a noise, a faint humming tune. It was quiet at first but soon loud enough to reach her ears. It was an old lullaby, one not used often in the present day. She remembered it from music classes in elementary school. The voice humming it was also familiar, how did she know that voice. She swam up through that darkness like it was water, searching out the voice as if it were the surface. As she swam higher and higher the humming was clearer and there was light. Ann odd, pinkish light that hurt her eyes. She broke the surface of that pinkish light with a gasp.

**The Arboretum**

Lo opened her eyes and gasped as if she had just come out of deep water. Paul started and then found himself laughing. It was not his normal derisive sounding laughter but real joyful laughter. He had not heard the sound in so long that it sounded odd to his ears. Lo took a few shaky breaths and then swung her eyes up to look into his. He smiled at her, really smiled. Good god, a real smile and laugh in one day. Maybe she was changing him.

"Hi," he whispered.

Lo blinked up at him and then slowly raised her hand to his cheek, the same way she had the first day they met. She laid it against his face gently.

"Hi yourself, green eyes" she whispered back and then smiled at him. He pressed his forehead to hers and covered her hand on his face with one of his. They were stilling siting like that when Mary and the Anteater left. They made their way back to the old corridors, Mary smiled and giggled a little as they shut the doors.

"Maybe Paul can be healed," She said as they made their way down the hallway. The anteater, for his part, did not answer.


	7. The Gardens

I don't have much commentary for this chapter, it's just setting some things up for later. I do like the two scenes with Lo and Paul though, and look forward to writing the next chapter.

Again, I don't own the song from Les Mis or the the play, they belong to their respective owners.

enjoy everyone...

**The Gardens**

Lo stayed in the Arboretum from that point on, and Paul was left with the responsibility of lying to Dr. Goettrich. When the Doctor had returned to the Patients corridor and discovered the girl missing he had been more than a little upset. Paul told him she had woken up and returned to her body. The lie worked but the doctor seemed uneasy. He demanded Paul keep an eye on her and report back if she should return to the old kingdom. And watch her he did, but not for the reasons Goettrich wanted. He watched her to keep her away from the Doctor.

"Paul," She asked one day as she was pulling weeds in the Arboretum. Something that was unnecessary but seemed to keep her busy.

"Hm," He asked with a noncommittal noise, half dozing on a dilapidated bench.

"Am I dead?"

He was quiet for a moment, and made a face without opening his eyes. He had been wondering if she would ask that question. With a sigh he sat up and pinned her with those breath-taking green eyes of his.

"No, not yet anyway." He answered. She went very still then looked at him over one shoulder, she looked worried.

"Will I be?"

He stood up and walked over to her, squatting so he could look her in the eyes.

"I don't know. Your injuries were pretty bad."

"Oh," She said quietly, looking down.

He raised her face back up by placing two fingers under her chin. Her eyes were sad.

"What's going on, what are you thinking?" He asked, studying her face.

She reached out and took that hand in hers, splaying the fingers out so that their palms pressed together. It was one of their little things, a way of showing affection though no words had ever been spoken.

"It's just-" she started and stopped, making a face as she tried to find the words. She thought for a moment and tried again.

"Part of me wants to stay here so badly and the other...I'm only 16, Paul. I'm not ready to be dead."

Paul had no answers for her, he certainly didn't want her to go. The problem was, he didn't know how to cultivate whatever they had either. It was dangerous, her being here. If Goettrich figured it out then they were both screwed. She saw what was written on face and reached a hand up to brush some hair out of his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Green Eyes," She said, using the nickname she reserved for moments like this. "I'm not trying to make anything harder on you."

He tugged her into his arms and hugged her, kissing the dark hair that still held a few silvery strands from the fade. They stayed like that for a while until he finally spoke.

"I'm sorry," He said quietly. She looked up into his face, confused.

"I hurt you the day we met. I'm sorry." He said again.

Lo chuckled a little and turned his face down to hers.

"Do you know I never had any ill feelings for that," She told him.

"I don't know why, but it just never bothered me."

He looked at her skeptically.

"Are you serious?" He asked. She nodded. Then he did something he hadn't done since they came to the Arboretum. He leaned in and kissed her.

It was unexpected and caused Lo to lose her balance. They fell in a heap on the floor. Then looked up at each other and laughed loudly, like two children at play. After a moment, Lo reached up and grabbed the back of his head.

"Lets try that again," she said, and drew his face back down to hers.

**The Presidential Suite**

Sally Druse made her way into Peter Rickman's room slowly, approaching Natalie Rickman with some trepidation. Natalie turned to look at her with a vague humoring expression.

"Mrs Rickman," She started, looking a little uncertain. The other woman nodded and smiled a little.

"I have so much to tell you," Sally said, "And most of it will be hard to believe."

Natalie held out a picture her husband had been drawing to the woman.

"Not any harder than this, I'm sure."

The picture showed a little girl with a bell around her neck, the little girl that could only be Mary Jensen. The other part of the picture showed another, a girl of about 16 who seemed to be singing. Sally Druse looked at Natalie with wide eyes.

"I recognize Mary but who is this other girl," Sally asked almost to herself rather than Natalie. Natalie motioned her head in the direction of her husbands roommate. Sally looked around her to see a young girl hooked up to all matter of tubes and machines. She couldn't have been much older than 16.

"Who is she," Sally asked, heading for the other bed.

"An orphan," Natalie replied, following. "at least according to Dr. Hook. He says her name is Lola."

"She brings them to the light," A tired male voice said behind them. Both women whirled around to see Peter Rickman looking in their direction.

"She brings th-" Then he stopped and shut his eyes, sinking back into sleep.

**The Old KIngdom**

Paul made his way back to the Arboretum with a slow walk. He couldn't shake the feeling that Goettrich knew something was going on. He looked at Paul strangely now, with more distrust than was normal. They never truly trusted each other but at least before the Doctor had given him something close to freedom. He no longer found any fun in helping the doctor torture the remaining patients. In fact, it made him feel a little sick. It was a pretense he no longer wanted to endure.

_"I dreamed a dream in time gone by_

_When hope was high_

_and life worth living"_

He heard the song drifting out of the Arboretum doors and stopped to listen. Lo was singing as she worked in the dead gardens.

_" I dreamed that love would never die,_

_I dreamed god would be forgiving,_

_Then I was young and unafraid"_

Paul opened the door a little to peek in, he didn't want to stop her from singing, the sound was nice even if the song was mournful. Color met his eyes in a burst and he jumped back in surprise. He watched in amazement as flowers seemed to come up from the empty pots and pans set around the arboretum. All manner of colors from green, to pink, to purple were spilling out everywhere. It's what the gardens must have looked like back when the old hospital was still running. He couldn't believe it, life was coming back to the gardens.

_"I had a dream my life would be_

_So different from this hell I'm living_

_So different now from what it seemed_

_Now life has killed the dream I dreamed"_

When the song ended, Paul went in search of Lo and found her sitting near an old fountain that used to be as dry as a bone but now bubbled with water. She was looking around her with wide eyes. When she saw Paul, she turned her wide eyes to him.

"Did I do this?" She asked.

He nodded and came to sit with her.

"I think you did," he answered.

"Is this why he brought me here?" she asked, looking around at the spray of color and life.

"Who," Paul asked.

"The Anteater," she responded. Paul made a snorting noise in his throat, he still didn't have the best of feelings for that creature.

"I don't care why he brought you here," Paul said, then pulled her up into a standing position. He pulled her into his arms until she was pressed tight against him. She made a little yelp of surprise. He looked at her with eyes that could smolder, It was a look that was sultry and dangerous all at the same time. It made her blush a little.

"I'm just glad you're here now."

"Me too," She whispered.

Then he kissed her deeply and that was the end of the discussion.


	8. The Tides Change

ok, heres the next chapter, sorry it's so late. i just started a new job and suddenly had no time for anything. I hope people still read this thing Anyway, heres the next chapter. hope you like it...

**The Tides Change**

As time passed in the old Kingdom, Paul began to feel the pressure of keeping Lo a secret. He had less and less time to spend with her in the Arboretum and Gottreich watched him like a hawk. He made excuses of course, lies, once he told Gottreich that he was going to go torment the girl's dreams. If he was being honest, he had no idea what he was supposed to do with her in the long run. Of course he wanted her to stay with him forever but her body was still alive and he was very much not. They seemed to have little to no future ahead of them and he had nothing to offer her except himself, his love, and his soul it it was still his to give.

**The Arboretum**

Paul stepped into the Arboretum with a heavier heart than usual as reality reared it's ugly head. It took a moment for him to realize that he did not hear the familiar sound of her humming.

"Lo," He called as he walked past the fountain. There was no answer save for the tinkling of water into the basin. The silence worried him, she could usually be found tending the garden or running to meet him when he walked through the door. He wasn't accustomed to having to search for her.

"Lo," He called again, "Where are you?"

The increasing silence was making him crazy and the more silent responses he received the more upset he became. What if she had left? what if Gottreich had gotten here before him and taken her? Good god, what would he do if she were taken?

"LO," He yelled in a panic, "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"

"I'm here," a voice said from the doorway. He wheeled around to find her smiling at him, her arms full of old gardening equipment. He all but ran at her and grabbed her so hard she dropped the implements at their feet.

"Why did you leave this room," he yelled at her "What if he found you?" Paul shook her angrily, hearing only his own panic and not trying to control himself.

"Paul, you're hurting me," She cried and tried to pull away from him. "No one saw me, I was only gone a moment."

"You can't leave this room, do you hear me?" He gave her another shake.

"Are we clear?"

She wrenched out of his grip and gave him a scathing look.

"Let's get one thing straight here, Paul Morlock, I am not a prisoner here and I will go where I want to. Do not lord over me as if I have no rights"

He was taken aback by the angry tone and was silent a moment while she gathered up her fallen tools. Then his own anger returned as she moved quickly around him.

"Take care of yourself then," He yelled at her back, which stiffened as she came to a stop.

"We'll see how you fare without me around to look out for you."

Then he stomped off through the Arboretum doors and was gone before she could respond.

It was about two days before Paul was willing to talk to her again. He didn't really leave her alone the entire time but let her think he had, it was petulant but he wanted to punish her just a little for throwing his worry back into his face. The truth was, even when he was mad, he couldn't just leave her to her fate. He loved her, he knew it now and had no idea what to do with that love. His anger at her fizzled out the night after their fight when he stood in the shadows of the arboretum, invisible to her and watched her cry herself to sleep. He almost went to her then when she began to talk to him like he was there, not knowing he really was. She said she was sorry, that she was only bored from being in one room, that she wanted him to come back. When she was asleep he came out of hiding, brushed some hair out of her face and kissed her.

The next day he was determined to make amends but had no idea how to do it. He felt he should give her a gift but had nothing to give, nothing that he thought would mean much to her. he wasn't much in the habits of giving gifts.

**Stegman's Office**

As he wandered the corridors of the new kingdom he heard the sounds of one of the songs he often heard Lo sing. It was coming from Stegman, of all people's, office. Paul went invisible and walked through the door to a hilarious sight. Steg was conducting wildly with a pen as Brenda listened with rapture from the nearby couch. The look of pure adoration on her face for his hilarious attempt at leading music was comical.

"I love this play," Steg said as the lead singer went into a song about the blood of the martyrs and drums. "I'm much like the main character Valjean, persecuted and hounded only for trying to do what's right."

Brenda nodded and jumped up to throw her arms around him.

"Well then, Valjean, who does that make me?"

Steg gave her a sloppy kiss which made Paul gag a little.

"You are Eponine, sacrificing everything for the one she loves."

Brenda smiled brightly a moment, then frowned up at him.

"Didn't she die?" Brenda asked with narrowed eyes. Steg made a show of looking at his watch to avoid the question.

"Oh look at the time, I'm late for a meeting with that horrible lawyer of the klingermans. Must get going."

He nearly ran out of the office. Paul laughed as Brenda ran after him, yelling something about Salem and plane tickets. When he was alone in Steg's office he went to the CD player and pilfered the C.D. that Stegman had been listening to. He now had an idea of something he could do for Lo.

**The Arboretum**

Lo worked dismally in what she had determined to be a rose bush. It had been almost two days since Paul had left her in anger and she felt like crying again. She hadn't understood his anger and he had hurt her by gripping her arms so tightly. She hadn't meant to make light of his concern but she was restless and tired of being confined to one room. She loved him dearly and wanted desperately to tell him so. She was beginning to sink more into her own sorrow when a familiar sound reached her ears.

At the end of the day you're another day older And that's all you can say for the life of the poor It's a struggle, it's a war And there's nothing that anyone's giving One more day standing about, what is it for? One day less to be living.

Lo stood and looked around, the sound started faintly then seemed to grow louder until it was around her. She turned in circles, trying to find it's source until her eyes found a dusty, old intercom system in various corners of the room. Somehow, her favorite musical in all the world was playing in the old kingdom.

At the end of the day you're another day colder And the shirt on your back doesn't keep out the chill And the righteous hurry past They don't hear the little ones crying And the winter is coming on fast, ready to kill One day nearer to dying!

"How?" she asked out loud, then a noise behind her had her whirling around. Paul stood in the doorway, the sight of him made her go still.

"I didn't know how to apologize," he said slowly, his green eyes showing so many emotions. " I wanted to give you something..."

She was in his arms before he could finish, apologizing and holding him to her as if she would never let go. Then they were kissing as if nothing had ever happened and laughing, and soon, dancing. They whirled around like children to the music, not caring if they looked silly, only happy to be together.

At the end of the day there's another day dawning And the sun in the morning is waiting to rise Like the waves crash on the sand Like a storm that'll break any second There's a hunger in the land There's a reckoning still to be reckoned and There's gonna be hell to pay At the end of the day!

At the end of the song, the lay breathless with Lo leaning against the fountain and Paul's head in her lap. He asked her to tell him the story of the play as they listened to it and she did. He was riveted from beginning to end, angry at Javert's pursuit of Valjean, and moved by the marriage of Cosette and Marius. At the end of her story he sat up and took her face into his hands, looking into her eyes with such love that she was sure her heart would beat it's way into her throat.

"Would you be my Cosette?" He asked, his eyes intense. "Will you love me as she loved him."

Lo was about to say yes when a clapping sound brought their heads around.

Gottriech stood in the doorway of the arboretum with a look on his face that made Lo's blood run cold. It was a mad smile that promised pain and torment, and it was on her. Paul jumped to his feet and all but threw Lo behind him.

"Run Lo," He said roughly. "Get out of here!"

"Well, Bless my soul," Gottriech said evilly, "Little Paul Morlock, protecting a girl. I think I might die of shock were I not already deceased."

Paul made no answer and tried to think of what to do. The anteater wasn't around to help, he was on his own.

"Paul" Lo whispered, gripping his arm.

"What are you still doing here, RUN!" He cried at her.

The doctor began to walk toward them slowly, laughing at Paul's attempts to hurry her.

"Did you think you could hide her, that I wouldn't figure it out." His voice was condescending and nasty. "Good Lord, Boy, you played that blasted music through out the old kingdom."

Paul cursed at his own stupidity, he didn't honestly think that Gottreich would come this far to find him. Now his mistake might cost Lo her life for real.

"Paul," she said again in a strange voice. He looked at her over his shoulder.

"For the last time, Ru-" He stopped when he saw the look on her face. She backed up from him and seemed to be shimmering in and out of being.

"Somethings wrong.." She said, and then was pulled upward through the ceiling of the arboretum as if by a rope. She heard him scream her name and then he was gone and Lo felt her self fly up through floor after floor, through the old hospital into the newer area's. Before she knew what was happening she was slammed into a bed. She came awake with a gasp, to the sound of beeping machines and bright lights. A man hovered over her with a pen light, he was talking to her.

"Lo, I'm Dr. Hook," A man with a scruffy, small beard said, "Can you hear me, do you know where you are?"

She opened her mouth to speak and nothing came out at first. Then the tears began to flow and she heard herself screaming.

"SEND ME BACK! HE NEEDS ME, SEND ME BACK!"

She began to struggle in the bed which sent waves of pain through her body. The Doctor held her down as he called to a nearby nurse. Something was jabbed into her arm and she felt a deep sleepiness that could not be ignored rush over her.

"Please send me back," she whispered to Hook before the darkness took her, she felt tears flowing down her face.

"Please send me back..."


End file.
